Puella Magi Marceline Magica chapter 1: I don't need anyone but you
by Hikarifuru
Summary: Marceline was recently saved by the magical girl known as Bailey, she is now introduced to the world of magical girls by Kyubey and Bailey. Marceline now plans to go with Bailey to a place that is a surprise, but that is put on hold when a witch appears at the train station. - I'm probably going to take this down soon for revisions but i just want to see the general reaction-


"Ahh…its morning already..." Marceline said as she rose up fro her deep slumber, her attention focused to the corner of the room where a white fur ball laid, its head tilted upward and stared at Marceline with a vacant look in its eyes and said " hello Marceline, did you sleep well last night?"

"hmm? Oh yeah, it was ok I guess" Marceline said scratching her scalp.

"Did you have any peculiar dreams?" Kyubey asked.

"I dreamt of that Bailey girl again" Marceline replied.

"Oh I see, it's nice to know that you're already dreaming about the magical girl life," Kyubey said excitedly.

"Not really, it was just a memory, I cant help but dream about how she saved my life" Marceline said correcting Kyubey.

"Ah yes, you would've been gone for sure if she hadn't saved you from that witch".

" well you're being pleasant " Marceline replied sarcastically

Marceline got out of bed heading towards her closet, she grabbed a pair of clothes that had been prepared the night before, Kyubey followed her as she went into the bathroom. Marceline brushed her teeth thoroughly and entered the shower.

"Have you decided what you want to wish for yet?" Kyubey asked.

"Not yet, it's a really big decision and I don't want to end up regretting it later on so please give me some time ok?"

"Sorry if I'm badgering you but recruiting magical girls is my job and I'm simply trying to get me work done."

"I know, I know" Marceline said throwing a bar of soap at Kyubey.

" So hostile! It's a shame that your too shy to act like this in public."

"Its just so hard to express how I feel ok…I never know how someone will respond to what I say so I just keep everything to myself, and besides I'm fine with the life I currently live so its not like it matters " Marceline said as she dried off her long brown hair.

"So if Bailey hadn't appeared in your life you would be ok right now?" Kyubey asked.

"Of course, it's nice to have a friend but I could go on without one."

Marceline took her clothes, changed away from kyubye's blank stare, and returned to the sink where all her cosmetic supplies were lined up. She stared at the mirror intensely as she put her grey contact lenses in carefully.

"Why do you wear those if your eyesight is fine" Kyubey asked.

"Brown eyes are boring, I've always been envious of people with grey eyes" Marceline responded.

"I see" Kyubey said as he jumped onto the sinks counter.

Marceline answered her phone as it vibrated on the porcelain counter.

"Hello?" Marceline asked.

"Hey its Bailey where are you?" Bailey asked.

"I just got up not too long ago, its ok though I just finished changing and I'll meet you at train station in a sec".

"Hurry up! I'm so sick of waiting I'm seriously considering hunting you down right now."

"Calm down haha, ill be there soon! Bye!" Marceline said hanging up.

"There's not school on Saturday so where do you two plan on going?" Kyubey asked.

"I actually…. have no idea, Bailey told me she was going to take me to meet some friends today but she wants to keep it a surprise" Marceline answered.

"I see, well this should be interesting."

Marceline left her apartment and started walking towards the train station with Kyubey.

"Not to bother you but do you have ideas of what you want to wish for? " Kyubey asked

"I haven't been able to think of anything I really wan- wait didn't I just explain this to you?" Marceline responded crossly

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice, but even then I'm beginning to think you don't want to become a magical girl"

"It's not that, I just don't want to wish for something completely stupid, I mean fighting as a magical girl is a big deal, it requires a lot of skill and time and I just want to make sure my wish is worth that, then I think, maybe I just want to become a magical girl for nothing in return, but then that's jut being naïve."

"So you just want to be a powerful magical girl? Because I can grant that wish right here and now if you truly desire that."

"No not that's not what I meant! Stop twisting my words Kyubey!" Marceline shouted flustered.

"Well it can't be helped, you're the one with the indecisive mind" Kyubey said insultingly.

"I suppose you're right…" Marceline admitted shamefully.

Marceline and Kyubey arrived at the train station, they sat down next to a girl with wildly styled blonde hair, it was short but full of spirit. She wore a gothic pastel dress and a sunhat; it was very calm and casual which certainly did not suit her eccentric personality.

"Sorry we're late Bailey, uhh what's with the cosplay?" Marceline said with a sincere look on her face.

"It's a gothic Lolita dress, I made it myself heheh and you should consider yourself lucky! I was going to push you off the stairs, but sweet Jesus with that innocent look on your face I cant even lay a finger on you" Bailey said admiring Marceline's Doll-like appearance.  
Bailey analyzed Marceline's figure and smiled devilishly

"Maybe I should make you a dress too! Yes I can see it now! Ribbons everywhere!" Bailey exclaimed as she danced around Marceline feeling proud of her ideas.

" No I could never wear something so humiliating! You know I don't mean to act like this, I just can't help it" Marceline explained as she blushed severely.

" Oh lighten up! That's the sorta talk that's making me take you under my wing Marcy! Once you become a magical girl you won't be afraid of anything anymore!" Bailey said ruffling Marceline's hair.

" I thought I told you not to call me that!" Marceline said swiftly turning her head away.

" are you serious about that though, can becoming a magical girl really help me get over this stupid fear of people?" her eyes lit up as she asked that question.

"Well it wont happen right away, but eventually you will, at least I think you will, uhh actually forget everything I said I mean what do I know" Bailey answered doubtfully.

" geez thanks for getting my hopes up" she let out a sigh knowing that nothing could help her at this point.

The two stood up and headed towards the ticket salesman

"tickets please?" the salesman asked.

They handed in their tickets and they were granted entrance. Looking at their tickets they searched for their train when Bailey's soul gem started reacting.

"Huh? What's going on?" Bailey asked while taking out her soul gem.

Her joyful expression quickly changed to one of suspicion. She scanned the environment and noticed that a strange looking train pulled up with strange moving designs consuming the windows rapidly. The door of the train opened releasing strange sounds into the station and a light fog decorated with foreign symbols.

"This is definitely the work of a witch alright…" Bailey said as she squinted at the train. 

"W-Wait, now? Of all places?" Marceline asked slowly backing away.

"Hey, calm down, everything's gonna be ok, now here take this".

Bailey took a knife out of her purse and used her magic to turn it into an enchanted dagger and handed it to Marceline.

"Lets go" Bailey said walking towards the entrance of the train.

"O-ok" Marceline said nervously and preceded to follow Bailey.

The two entered the train, Marceline frantically looked around while Bailey continued to walk head on not looking back once.

"How can you not be scared by any of this" Marceline said as a bubble quickly rushed past her face and disappeared. 

"You get used to it, eventually you just start to avoid looking around and go for a quick confrontation, personally I think that's the best thing to do, you don't want to get caught up in a weak familiar and waste your energy" Bailey preached to Marceline.

"I guess that's true, you certainly have put a lot of thought into your job as a magical girl haven't you" Marceline said.

"Of course! I take this very seriously, this isn't just some game, I'm putting my life on the line for the safety of the entire city, normally id be pretty pissed off about that since I have no free time but I've managed to fit some in" Bailey said as she kicked a bubble-looking familiar out the window.

"How do you do that?" Marceline asked as she turned around nervously.

"Well it doesn't really count since most of the time it's on the job but I've befriended other magical gir-" Bailey was cut off by the trains sudden burst of speed.

Marceline feel down onto a seat and grabbed hold of it tightly.  
"W-what's going on?" Marceline screamed.

Bailey who had managed to stay standing by grabbing onto a rail glared outside the train said.

"The witch is using its magic to speed up the train".

"But where is the witch!" Marceline said as Kyubey popped out of her arms.

"We've been walking through this train for too long, it seems the witch is using illusion magic to trick you into walking endlessly" Kyubey explained.

"So we've been walking for nothing?" Bailey yelled.

"Precisely" Kyubey answered Bailey.

"That still doesn't explain where the witch is," Marceline said to Kyubey.

"Haven't you two noticed yet? Your inside of the witch" Kyubey said as if the answer was painfully obvious. 


End file.
